Customers, administrators, and other users often utilize a variety of charts and other data visualization methods to analyze their resources and identify any trends or anomalies that may need to be addressed. For instance, these customers, administrators, and other users may utilize a graphical user interface (GUI) to generate various charts for their computing resources according to certain data metrics. However, when a customer, administrator, or other user wishes to modify the various charts within the GUI to view all data within a particular data range, the customer, administrator, or other user may be required to modify each chart individually to achieve the desired visualization. This may be a labor-intensive and time-intensive process; as such modifications may require various operations to achieve the desired results.